A Waitress Called Rachel
by Zappy Shoes
Summary: The choir have finished school; finished uni and gone their separate ways. Until one day when business man Finn stumbles upon his ex-girlfriend Rachel- a waitress waiting on her big break. Finn is desperate to re-unite the Glee Clubbers, and manages to pull a few strings to get the club running again. Prepare for drama, death and action! (oh, and love, of course!)
1. The Waitress and the Guy

**Hello the Glee Fandom! I come in peace \/**

**Okay, Chapter one of a strange Glee fic... Yeah... Oooh and thanks to iloveheartlandx (who writes THE BEST glee fics) for betaring (I have no idea how to spell that) this fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, RIB does. So, yeah, here the chapter:**

Chapter 1: A Waitress Called Rachel

**Rachel's POV**

"Oooh, what do you think? Seven or eight?" Daisy's eyes sparkled with delight as she eyed the tall, blonde sitting in the corner of the café, pooling over todays daily mail.

"Eight, now go serve the guy before he gets tired of waiting." I reply lazily, giving her the honour of serving an eight. Daisy squeals in delight as she straightens her apron and checks her bun. Shooting me a grateful glance she scurries over to his table armed with a menu. Sighing, I stack the dirty mugs onto my tray and head into the back room.

As I stack the mugs in the dish washer my mind sinks into a Broadway Fantasy. The lights burn into my vision as the crowd cheers me on the stage. Looking up at the blurred silhouettes of my audience I relax. The music starts and I sing the first perfect note, letting my voice ring out into the hall. I sing through my song, each note better than the last as the crowd sits in silence; stunned at my voice. It takes them a few minutes to recover from their amazement before they erupt into cheers and wolf whistles. Letting a cute perfect smile smear my perfectly glossed lips, I batter my mascaraed eyelashes at the crowd. Just as the crowd are throwing roses at me, Daisy's voice breaks in.

"Oh my gosh- I actually found a ten!"

It takes me a few minutes to remember where I am. "Huh, oh, no Daisy- he didn't look like a ten."

"Not_that_guy. A new one. He's hot stuff!" Shaking my head in despair, I trot into the next room.

"Where?" I sigh, Daisy jabs a bright pink nail polished fingernail at some guy in the middle of the room. My heart stops.

It's him. No, it couldn't be- why would he be here? This is a small café, he couldn't possibly have found me. Yet he has. I would recognise his fringeless brown hair and over eager face anywhere. The boy sitting in the middle of 'The Hit and Miss Café' was none other than Finn Hudson.

Finn sits in some fancy suit as he examines the menu, but quickly gets bored of this and his eyes start to revolve slowly around the room edging closer to the counter where Daisy and I are gawking at him like he just came from Mars.

Realisation suddenly dawns on me. I duck behind the counter and drag Daisy down with me.

"Hey- he was about to look at us!" She shouts angrily.

"Shush! I know that guy, alright? Now cover me." I whisper harshly back. She opens her mouth to reply but shuts it quickly then nods at me. I grin- we've got each other's backs and that feels good.

Daisy stands up, straightens her apron and heads to Finn's table, ignoring the blonde guy in the corner who's clamouring for her attention- no doubt running out of lunch time. I peer over the counter top as Daisy strides over to Finn and offers him a drink. He shakes his head and I panic slightly, but Daisy is more than prepared.

"Really," Daisy pulls her auburn hair out of its stiff bun and slides around the table so his back is facing me. "Cause we serve great doughnuts." She flicks her hair to the side and lets Finn have a good view down her red café smock. With Daisy's breasts in his face, Finn wrinkles his nose in disgust. I quickly scoot into the back room as Finn mutters something about not being thirsty so Daisy does her top button up and flicks her hair in his face. Making a 'humph' sound she stalks away.

Pressing my back to the wall I sigh in relief. I stare at my red working dress and white apron. Tears clutch my throat and I sink to my knees, blinking back the moisture. How can I show up looking like a waitress in front of Finn? I dumped him all those years ago because I thought he was holding me back from my Broadway dream. Oh the laughs he'd have when he realises that I dumped him and became a waitress waiting for my big break.

A hollow laugh erupts from my throat and I stare at the white wash walls.

"Are you coming back?" Daisy poked her head around the door. "You know he was meeting someone. Looks like they re-arranged the time cause the other gent just left, mind the guy you knew ordered a coffee- I got the machine on now. Wait five and your guy will head out too." I nod feebly. "Okay, I need the loo so don't mope around in there for too long."

She hurries of, leaving me too dwindle on the floor and pick at bits of flaking paint on the wall. "Um, miss?" Finn's voice breaks through the air. My heart begins to thump but before I can retreat the door bursts open and Finn's chocolate brown eyes find mine.

"Rach!" He drops to his knees and pulls me into his arms.

* * *

**Finn's POV**

I look at Rachel over my latte. She's just as I remember her- brown hair draped lazily over her shoulders, warm eyes sparkling eagerly and olive tanned skin (slightly red from crying). A shy smile edges it way onto her lips as our eyes meet. I lean forward onto the table and put my coffee cup down.

"Do you still sing?" she looks away and snuggles down into my blazer which I wrapped around her. Hesitantly, she shakes her head. I reach out to stroke her cheek, but then hold back before letting my hand drop into my lap.

Gulping down saliva, I prepare what I'm going to say next- I need to get this right. "I… well… um… I thought maybe we should like meet up with the others?" I look up at her but her expression is unreadable. Taking a deep breath I plunge in "We could be a choir again- sing to let our feelings out and, and, have fun again. I know a mate- he owns a theatre we could rehearse there on Sundays, you know when there not practicing or performing. It'd be fun, there'd be food and coffee and…"

My mind carries on, working out every detail and releasing every idea I've conjured up over these past few years. Words just rambling out of my mouth with no real destination, just dreams. I look up to see if she feels my excitement. Her face remains clear and unreadable. I watch as her eyes revolve down my body taking in my appearance. She leans forward and faces me, meeting my eyes.

"I'm…" Her mouth opens but then shuts again. How can she not say yes? I've been dreaming about this for years- planning everything. Surely she has too? I take her frail hands in mine, desperate to convey some of the excitement that's pulsing through my veins to hers.

"Let's do it!" I whisper. She stays quite. Every second feels like a life time, the time sticking heavily between us like some barrier. Finally she nods. Only slightly, barely a twitch. She could have just been her clearing the hair from her face- but it's enough. I drag her into my arms and hug her tight. We're going to be a choir again. All of us. I feel tears sting my eyes as dreams chase each other around my head, at one point I think I'm in that theatre.

Sighing happily, I sink further into her arms and whisper into her ear "see you tomorrow."

**Okay, nothing too eventful in that chapter, but I'm thinking of putting either Finnichel or in the fic or maybe a bit of both... how about ... No I'm kidding on that one! (My friend has threatened to stop betaring me if I flip Rachel so she can't go out with Finn)**

**I don't think I have anything else to say... Mind you I didn't write this with anything to say in mind... which is why it's fairly random...**

** So BYE!**


	2. We are Family!

**Hello Fanfictioners! It's me, again bringing you another possibly awful chapter of a Waitress called Rachel. Hold on, I'll just get this bit over with:**

**Disclaimer: Guess what, I own Glee- yes that's right I created the wondrous show that is Glee and would like to reveal my true identity- Barney Stinson!**

**At least, that's what happened in my dream yesterday.**

**I can just feel my Beta glaring…**

**Fine- RIB and Fox own Glee. Happy? Well you should be.**

**Oh and thanks to IloveHeartlandX for betaing and for writing amazing fics that you all would totally enjoy!**

**So yeah, enjoy this fic, with a way too predictable cheesy middle bit. Oh and I changed the words in the song a bit but I felt it needed it. I think the rhythm still works, though.**

**Enjoy:**

Finn rubbed his hands together nervously. He had to make this speech perfect if he had any hope of making a show choir again. Rachael and he had spent hours on end looking through phone books, diaries and old year books to get all the ex-glee clubbers numbers. By the end of it all he had had real doubt about who would show up.

"Um, Hello." Was that a good way to start a speech? "I mean, hey. Hi, um, yeah hello."

He looked over the sea of faces, faces that had once been so familiar to him. "Look, I just thought I'd say that, well, we were a great choir- we were aces. And more than that we became real friends- and well, real enemies too. But I'm not going to focus on that. Sure there have been a few spats, fights, some boyfriend stealing and some other stuff…"

"Um, Finn- get to the not focusing bit." Rachael put in from the closest chair to the stage he was standing on.

"Oh, right yeah. Basically- the past is the past. And at the end of the day we are all still friends-ish. So why don't we, um, just, like sing again?" Finn felt like kicking himself- he had written out his speech, drafted it seven times, committed it to memory and read it to his boss, mates, grandmother and hamster in desperate attempt at perfection. And then, guess what, he'd forgotten it. Great.

"Sorry, Finn, but I have a life to get on with." Quinn stood up and slung her designer bag over her shoulder. She gave him a last apologetic smile through her deep red lips before pulling on her expensive shades and heading towards the exit.

"Yeah- I live in Texas now. This would never have worked." Santana put in, her voice sounding oddly western.

"See ya, bro." Puck said and stood up to leave, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, and Tina turned to follow. Artie and Rachel were the only two who didn't turn to leave.

"Wait!" Finn called after them, they turned to face him. "Hang on, we can't just give up- we're still all singers. We're still all friends. Come on, Mr Shue brought us all together all those years ago so that we could do what we love with other people. It was never about the competitions and being centre stage- it wasn't even about enduring the taunts and slushies' that followed, it was about finding friends and expressing yourself to them. Friends for life. And from what I can see, life goes on. We are still living so let's sing again!"

"Finn," Quinn says slowly. "It's like you said- life goes on. We were in high school then, but now look- we're all like thirty odd." Santana snorted at this, Quinn turned back to Finn. "Move on- get a girlfriend, marry, have a kid and teach them to sing or something. Get on with your life!"

Finn flinched at the words. They didn't believe in his dream. They didn't understand the passion that had been burning through him all this time.

"Hang on, can you all just wait- for like three more minutes? Please?" Finn said in desperation. Reluctantly, his old friends made their way back to their seats. Giving them a thankful smile, Finn jumped of stage and made his way to the orchestra booth just below him.

After thumping down the stairs, almost tripping over his own feet, and rummaging through the multitude of instruments, Finn found what he needed. Shoving a cello aside, Finn pulled out the smooth black guitar case. He quickly unzipped it and ran his fingers down the metal strings. The instrument sung out to the empty room, perfectly in tune and nicely balanced. Grinning, Finn clattered back through the room and back onto the stage.

Rachael had been trying to convince them, but her audience just looked at her with board expressions or watched the clock.

"I can take it from here!" Finn rushed on stage in pure hero-of-the scene style, brandishing his guitar in one hand while waving the other around madly. He quickly caught himself before he got down on one knee and began reciting Shakespeare- the stage must be doing something to his brain. Standing up straight, he faced them. "What I mean is, well, hi. Look all I wanted to say was that we are all friends and we made a great choir. In fact we made more than that- we made an awesome choir. Our choir kicked butts at nationals! So let's have that again. I bet you we can make it work- as long, as we don't stop believing."

Finn's fingers found the familiar chords that he hadn't played in so long. He winced as the first D chord came out slightly muted, one of his fingers was in the wrong place. The E chord that followed, however, sounded perfect. Strumming the chords, Finn tested his unused voice.

Just a small town girl,

Livin' in a lonely world

Nerves forced the words to come out high pitched and tuneless. Sighing in defeat, Finn abandoned the chords. He couldn't do this any longer. His voice was out of tune and he couldn't even strum the guitar properly. It was over, he had lost. Looking up at his audience, Finn shrugged and turned to go.

Rachael's sweet voice suddenly cut through his thoughts. She sung quietly, nervously but she sung nonetheless.

Just a small town girl,

He turned to look at her, she smiled growing in confidence. Flicking her brown hair of her face, she closes her eyes and sings the next line, making each syllable sound.

Livin' in a lonely world.

A smile plays on Finn's lips as Car puts her vocals to the melody. Slowly, the others join in. Taking a deep breath, Finn finds the chords again. This time he lets the music steal his voice. Breathing tunes into the wind and giving each note the compassion and belief that his dream induces.

She took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy,

Born and raised in South Detroit,

He took the midnight train goin' anywhere.  
A singer in a smokey room,

The smell of wine and cheap perfume.

For a smile we can share the night,

And sing on and on and on and on  
Singers waiting

Up and down the boulevard.

Their shadows searchin' in the night  
Glee Club, people

Livin' just to find emotion

Hidin' somewhere in the night  
Workin' hard to get my fill

Everybody wants a thrill

Payin' anythin' to roll the dice

Just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose

Some are born to sing the blues

And now the movie never ends

We sing on and on and on and on  
Singers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searchin' in the night  
Glee Club, people

Livin' just to find emotion

Hidin' somewhere in the night don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Glee Club, people don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Glee Club, people don't stop!

Taking a shaky breath, Finn opened his eyes to reveal the empty theatre seats. All his friends were standing on stage, defiantly staring into the stage lights. Finn smiled to himself. They had all sung with Rachel. Finn made his way off stage and turned to face them.

"So- what'll it be? Are we a choir again?" The group started to mutter. A few were already nodding, but some looked unsure.

"Like I said- I live in Texas now. How would this work?" Santana said with a shrug.

"You can live with me," Rachael offered.

"What, just move in with you?"

"Yeah- I have a, it's sort of like an apartment. It's in New York."

"Yes! I will totally move to New York!"

"Great, any other issues?" Finn looked around.

"Um, I live out of town. I would only need to stay here like the night after and before club, but I'd still need to stay."

"You can bunk with me a few nights a week then. Well if that's all then shall we arrange to meet- how about every Thursday?" They all nodded. Finn beamed up at them. He had done it. No, they had done it- the dream had just become a reality.

Glee club was re-united!

**So yeah, that's the whole cheesy lot. The song was Glee's version of Don't Stop Believin' with the odd edit from Zappy Shoes (FYI me). Next chapter will be the first Glee Club meeting and then we get to the good stuff mwah ha hah ha ha!**

**Okay- evil moment gone. So yeah. Oh, if you do want dramatic, funny, interesting and awesome fics then try IloveHeartlandX's fics- they are like a drug!**

**So yeah- word has just given me another whole page for this paragraph, so it better be my last one… Have a good er time!**

**Yours in Demigodness and all that- Peace Out!**

**Zappy Shoes**


	3. Just Normal Old Glee

**So I know I took a slight break- but it takes me ages to write a chapter cause I keep pressing backspace, so I barely ever bother. But at least I updated (and this chapter is kinda long… sorry)**

**Anyway I'll just quickly say that I don't own Glee yadda yadda yadda…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, RIB and Fox do and thanks to IloveheartlandX for betaring and stuff…**

**So yeah this is the first chapter when anything happens cause all the others are just random. I hope you like it… I have nothing to say other than that all of you should read IloveheartlandX's fics cause they are awesome and I really think you should! SERIOUSLY!**

**Okay, bye!**

Santana's POV

The door swung open to reveal the big nose of Rachel Berry. I gave her a weak smile, but rather than just saying a normal hi, she had to engulf me in a hug before snatching up my luggage and streaming straight into her flat. I stood there, staring at the spot where my luggage had sat and pondered whether I had just been robbed.

"Come on!" Rachel called from her flat. I jolted and walked into the small room. She was already putting food for me in the microwave. "Your room's through there." She said, pointing to a small bedroom. "Oh my gosh- you have a dog!"

"Huh?" I turned around to see Rachel had found my adorable white Yorkie, Snowflake. I quickly scooped her up in my arms before Rachael could touch her. "Yeah, I do."

I perched on the edge of the sofa cradling Snowflake. Rachel shrugged and took my luggage into the bedroom.

I surveyed the room- a sofa, old and small screened TV, and a scratched dining table in the corner. The kitchen was a tiny alcove in the corner and three rooms were attached to the living/dining room; two bedrooms and one bathroom. The flat was tiny, not well equipped and grubby. Rachel might not have any standard, but I did.

I heard the microwave ping. Rachel thrust a bowl of soup at me before snuggling up into the other corner of the sofa and flicking through some magazine.

I ate quietly and scurried of to my bedroom where I flopped down and fell to sleep instantly.

When I woke up I got a real look at my room. I had been so tired from my trip to New York that I hadn't noticed the awful room I'd crashed in. The walls were a ghastly shade of pale yellow and the carpet was brown- as if the room could look any worse. Grabbing the biggest bag from my luggage I fled to the bathroom.

Rachel had been hurrying me so much that I only had like two hours in the bathroom- not long enough when you have to look this good. Scowling at her, I returned to my room to touch up on my mascara. Snowflake whined at me when I walked in so I went over to comfort her.

"Don't worry, babe." I crooned as I stroked her soft white fur. "We're not staying here long. I just have to get revenge on Quinn for what she did to me and then we'll be gone. Anyway we're in_New York_. That's big, honey… What's say we get your fur fluffed before Glee club tonight? Mmm? Ooh and a doggy manicure- yes that's what you need. I'd say pinks your colour."

Giving her one last kiss, I went into the kitchen and chucked some milk over cereal for breakfast.

"So," Rachel walked in- she obviously hadn't made very good use of the bathroom mirror that morning. She made herself some cereal and then sat opposite me. I scooted my chair over a little as this was too romantic date like than I would have liked. "How'd you sleep?"

"Okay- but I used up a whole bottle of my best perfume trying to remove the stench that is_all_over my room."

"My last lodger seemed to smell alright. By the way my lodgers usually pay a rent."

I was too busy admiring my perfect pink lips in my spoon to notice that she was waiting for a reply. "Mmm?"

"Um, just that usually lodgers pay me money- that's how I pay the rent for this place." She prompted.

I blinked in confusion. She sighed: "you need to pay me rent."

"Ah, okay, look sweetie I know you're new to this, but babe I just don't have any money." I gave her my cute 'what can we do?' shrug and waved my hand so she could offer suggestions.

"That's okay," she replied. I sighed- I honestly thought she would be stupid enough to keep asking. "We'll find you a job."

I almost choked on my cereal. Giving me her sickeningly sweet smile she picked up her hand bag and walked to the door. "I'll see you later 'sweetie'. At Glee club, and then we can go job hunting tomorrow. Byeeee!"

Angrily, I through my spoon down and went to the sofa to brood. This revenge better be worth it!

Kurt's POV

"I'm gonna die!" The woman in the ghastly bright pink dress that wouldn't have even been fashionable in the 60s screamed

"No you're not!" I screamed back- just as loudly and in her ears, to get her back for screaming in mine. "Sir, will you please put that down!"

The drunken tramp staggered a little under the weight of the laundry basket like he was wielding a weapon. He gave me a dopey look and then burst out laughing._Pass out, just pass out already!_I thought as the stupid woman screamed again. She wouldn't leave because her dumb dog was under the rampaging drunk's armpit where he was holding it.

"Look, Rick darling, I really need help here. How far away are you man?" I screamed into my walkie talkie as the woman made another lunge for her dog. I pulled her back quickly and missed Rick's reply. But it must have been 'soon' because seconds later a cop car pulled up outside the super market.

Rick and some trainee jumped out. He caught up to me and we both charged at the drunk, using police tactics 101 we brought the guy to the ground pretty easy and pinned him.

"It's protocol to do a breathalyser in these situations, but I'm fairly sure that's not necessary." Rick called to the trainee.

"Let's get him to the car." I called as Rick and I staggered under drunk's weight as we dumped him in the back seats. I heard my phone beep as I was halfway there, but chose to ignore it.

"I'll give you a lift back to the station," Rick called and we all climbed into the car. I settled down in the seat and checked my phone. Finn had texted me:

Bring 2 personal items that b-lon Glee Club 2 night.

L8er,

Finn

Shoving my phone back into my ugly, so last century cop trousers I checked my hair in the mirror and settled down to wait.

I waved good bye to the guys at the station that evening and strolled off to Glee Club. Since I had done a late shift this afternoon I had to do a ransack of the office looking for my personal items rather than searching for some beloved treasure at home. By the time I got to Club Finn was already calling everyone to gather around and I had no time to go with the others.

"So," Finn begun "Today we're gonna see what we've all done since Lima. Just a short explanation about your two personal items will be fine. Yes, Mercedes?"

"If it's Glee club then why don't we sing it?"

"Oh, well I've got a conference call tonight so we can't spend hours here. Sorry, but there'll be more singing next week I promise. So who's wants to start?"

Dutifully I place my beautifully manicured fingers in the air. Finn nods to me and I lay a photograph and gun on the floor. "Well, this is Rick and he and I are an item." I gave them all an 'I'm the luckiest guy ever right' smile, but then I noticed that they were all just staring at the gun. Rolling my eyes I picked up the gun. "Well my other item is my gun and I'm like a cop now and I chose this gun as it saved my life once."

"Really? How?" Rachel called from across the circle.

"Well, Sue, Tim and I were staking out a suspected drug dealer's warehouse when we were jumped. I was like so not cool guys, but anyway we were tied up and I was proper scared. But Tim had pressed his emergency beeper and sent a signal to HQ. Anyway then dreamy Rick and some guy show up to bust us out and we're like yes, freedom. But one of the gangsters started getting angry and grabbed a gun and put it to my head. He was about to shoot when Rick shot him in the leg and came to my rescue. Then my knight in shining armour gave me the gun and we all busted out and fell in love- cool huh."

"Wait what happened to the drugs?" Quinn asked.

"Um hello a super buff, awesome guy saves your life and then turns out to be gay and you're interested in the drugs!" I said as I high five Puck.

Puck's POV

Naturally- as the antagonist of Glee Club- Finn picks on me to go next. I sigh cause I've got this one covered. I only have one item but she's all I need.

"Come on down, sweetie." I call to the seats at the back of the theatre. I hear Natalia coming down, clutching the game boy she was just playing. "Everybody this is Natalia Puckerman- my daughter!"

"Can I go yet?" she whines as she stomps over to me. "I'm bored!"

Laughing at the Glee clubbers I pull her into my lap and whisper in her ears: "Not if you want to go to your mates on Saturday. Now just play your game boy as all the beautiful women flock to Puck!"

All goes to plan I'm soon surrounded by loving friends all keen to see my beautiful little girl. I smile at them gingerly and wink at Finn.

Once the commotion over Talia is over we all sit down and Santana volunteers to go next. Finn nods a go ahead and she places a ring with a gold band and three red stones in the centre on the floor. Quinn instantly recognises it and jumps to her feet.

"This is my show and tell." Santana announces.

"That is_mine_not yours!" Quinn screams

"Um, sorry honey, but I think not." Santana picks up the ring and puts it on her finger before stretching her arm out so that the rubies catch the light. She makes the lights dance a bit to make sure that we can all see it. Quinn's mouth has swung open catching flies.

"Let's sing a song!" Finn quickly puts in "any suggestions?"

He holds out his guitar. Santana instantly snatches it up and says "I have one," Then she begins to sing:

I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play

The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny

I watch Quinn get really angry with Santana before snatching the guitar of her and continuing the song. She makes the song faster, angrier. Okay this is officially war- and I have no idea what some ring has to do with it. But clearly some long running wounds have been prodded. Leaning back in my chair I sigh in satisfaction: Glee club is back to its old way. I settle down to watch the two girls' cat fight.

I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules

People may throw the dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain

Santana:

The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small

Both:

The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all...

Quinn's POV

Santana and I stare each other down for a second or two longer before swishing our hair in each other's faces and turning our backs. Snatching up my hand bag I head towards the door.

"Good to see you all. Until next time," I pull on my designer sunglasses and keep all expression out of my voice and face as I leave. When I'm positive they can't see me I lean against the theatre wall and get out my phone. I text Brittany:

Hey, there's this cool club u should tots come too. C U Soon. Lets talk

Quinn xx

Closing my phone flap, I turn to leave while plastering on some of my pink lipstick- I am so going to win this war.

**So that's chapter… three? Yeah three. The song was Abba- The winner takes it all with the usual edits from Zappy Shoes (what, my songs have to fit the situations and sound okay). I was actually struggling to find a song for this scene cause all revenge songs are weird and punky. I just wanted something easy (nothing against punk music, but it's not really the right moment.)**

**And another aside- this fic has loads of followers and virtually no reviews. Usually I don't like begging for reviews but can someone review? Please?**

**And while we're on that topic- Guest (very original name BTW)- Yes they will compete cause competing is fun and competive and a chance for Rachel to show off.**

**So I'll see you soon, and all (gosh this is sounding weird…) You should read IloveheartlandX's fics- they are COOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!**

**Zappy Shoes**


End file.
